Checkmate
by Canadino
Summary: Midorima stands at Akashi's side and thinks the boy is slightly pathetic. Akashi/Midorima


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

"Does it scare you," Akashi asks when they're alone together in the clubroom after he is elected captain by almost unanimous vote by the Teiko basketball team, "that I have this ability?" He's, of course, referring to his eyes, the omnipotent emperor's skill, that he brandishes upon his first encounter with the basketball team. His flawless maneuvers and trips of the upperclassmen gain him a secure spot on the starting lineup, and his skillful manipulation of the first string during a game lands him the captain's spot soon after. He turns to face Midorima, an unreadable look on his face.

"Yes," Midorima answers. He doesn't have a choice. All Akashi needs to do is look at him to see every sign of a lie: increased pulse, heightened temperature, averted eyes. Lying to Akashi will not make anything better, and a strong man will not be afraid to admit to his fears. He stands straight and poised and does not feel ashamed to say so.

"Thank you, Shintarou," Akashi says, casting his eyes downward with a sort-of satisfied smile. The school after practice is quiet and contemplative. "You know, if it's any solace, I would have voted for you to be captain if the situation was different."

Now it's Midorima's turn to return the favor. "Thank you," he says, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "But it was always for the best for you to lead us."

[=]

"I think it was perfect that you and I are the leaders of this team," Akashi says when he calls Midorima for their first of many lunchtime captain meetings. He brings a _shogi_ board because Akashi does his best thinking when he's preoccupied on something else. "I, who come from an influential family as the prodigal son, and you, who hail from a common family with the intellect and motivation to move up the societal ladder – we have things in common, you see."

Midorima says nothing and moves his knight.

"We both understand responsibility, Shintarou. I have my family name to keep and uphold. We both know the importance of hard work and success. I think that is what this team needs. We understand what it means and means themselves to become the best. You're a scholarship student, aren't you?"

"Yes," Midorima answers curtly.

"For me, the necessity to remain at the top is ingrained in me and has been since birth." He captures Midorima's knight. "For you, to remain as the best is survival. You must maintain a certain grade point average to stay at Teiko, am I right?" Midorima confirms this with a diagonal capture with his bishop. "Father always says that the middle class do not have what it takes to prosper in this world, but I think the common people have some merit."

Midorima doesn't say anything and clenches his hand underneath the table.

"Have I said something to offend you?"

Midorima unclenches his hand and pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Yes," he answers after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Shintarou." Akashi's face betrays no sympathy or shame, only amusement. "I will be honest with you. I think honesty is the best policy, don't you agree? I am glad that there is such a position as vice captain." Akashi captures a lance. "I know my position and immediate rise up the team ranks will earn me many enemies. Jealousy is such a petty emotion, Shintarou. I have trodden on many toes, and rightfully so if the others haven't worked to the point to surpass me. But I think the vice captain is an important position to play. We must work together, and to work together, we must get along." He pauses and looks up at Midorima. "I thought with you as my vice captain, we can become friends. It at least allows me one ally. And I think you are certainly capable and we have similarly refined tastes. So I do not want to offend you."

Midorima surveys the board. He is in a constant disadvantage. He thinks he may have played himself into a corner. "I'm honored," he says without meaning it.

"I'm glad," Akashi smiles. "I believe I have just won."

[=]

The frightening thing that keeps Akashi in his place as authority is the fact that he is always right. If someone refuses to do the training practice Akashi has drawn up, Akashi only looks at him and tells him he will not be fit enough to play in the next game, and after sending in the rogue players to have themselves thoroughly thrashed in one quarter, it is apparent that Akashi knows what he is doing. When Akashi says to double the drills, the team does it, because it will come back to haunt them if they don't. The unspoken rule is if Akashi says jump, the response is how many attempts are allowed to surpass the expected height.

Midorima finds that he only has authority because of his nature of being Akashi's extension. He only has to mention Akashi's name and his orders become absolute. He does not have the same presence, because outside of basketball, people scoff at him when he swears on the horoscope. But Akashi commands the same atmosphere outside the court, speaking softly but being heard because his word is law. Midorima knows their classmates respect him – maybe even fear – but when he watches them turn away and do as Akashi says, it's not preferable.

Lately, Midorima stands at Akashi's side and thinks that the boy is slightly pathetic. Akashi is all confidence on the outside, but Midorima thinks Akashi knows how small he is on the inside. The emperor's eyes are a terrifying skill and sometimes when Midorima stumbles upon Akashi sitting in the clubroom by himself, holding a _shogi_ piece, he thinks it must be lonely to be feared. People naturally tense up in front of Akashi and there are layers and layers of masks and facades to face before the emperor's eyes. Midorima wonders if Akashi's ever really faced anyone who hasn't attempted to hide anything from him before.

Sometimes Midorima thinks Akashi's preference and closeness with Murasakibara is just a way to hide his insecurities; Murasakibara towers over everyone else and has a simple personality so it doesn't take much to flip him over and see what he really means. The thing about the eyes is that it allows Akashi to see everything about someone; but if a part of the person is above eyelevel, Akashi can't use it anymore – and what is the point of having the ability if it can't be utilized efficiently? Akashi tells others not to look down on him, and Midorima hears their dissatisfied grumbling when Akashi turns away, but he only sees someone small and scared.

The thing about the Generation of Miracles is that they have the same level of intimidating ability that Akashi has, so it's no surprise the boy holds them close and considers them dear. Akashi watches carefully over Aomine, tells Midorima to keep his left hand fingers in good condition, and feeds Murasakibara on a regular basis. Later, he keeps Kise in check and gauges Kuroko's growth. He keeps a lofty distance over them, leaving his orders and going off on his own. It seems impersonal and distant, but Akashi does care, because if they were to leave the basketball team, he would be alone. He doesn't show any personal side because he's never done such a thing – one doesn't rise to the top with emotions.

But even if everyone were to leave, Akashi would not be alone. Midorima finds Akashi to be sad and pathetic, and that is why he cannot let him go. A general cannot just abandon his emperor. While he thinks it might be satisfying to watch Akashi fall, he doesn't think he can stomach such a sight. Akashi is liked a delicate red flower weak to the elements; he is a lovely concerto where one wrong note ruins the entire piece. He fears Akashi, but he also respects him, so he'll throw himself forward to protect him. Isn't that what vice captains do? When Akashi finds no more use for him, he'll cast him aside, but Midorima understands. That's Akashi's kind of basketball.

"Don't ever pity me," Akashi hisses, after bickering through a misunderstanding with the coach. But Midorima does; he pities Akashi every time he watches the boy stare at the rest of the class, uncomprehending the nature of _commoners_ yet living among them. He pities him every time he holds himself back and only offers curt compliments and brief acknowledgements. He pities Akashi whenever the boy looks down in order to stop the urge to use the emperor's eyes on every little thing. He pities Akashi whenever Akashi's father calls and tells his son to put basketball on hold for a familial obligation. He pities him whenever Akashi grits his teeth and says he will. It's so sad.

"I do," Midorima admits. "I'm sorry."

"I suppose you would," Akashi mutters. "Why doesn't everyone. Pity the one at the top, he gets it all and he doesn't understand a thing. I was born to this station, don't you know? I don't _need_ to understand you." The _you_ is larger than Midorima himself; it's everything – Teiko, the basketball team, the people he walks past on the way home. "So I don't. So you pity me." Midorima sees a rare sight: Akashi, afflicted. "Isn't it miserable?"

Midorima finds out that nowadays, silence is the best thing he can give Akashi. Akashi looks at him and looks through him.

"You can kiss me if you want," Akashi says, so Midorima crosses the room and does. Akashi's lips are cold and unresponsive, and Midorima is meticulous and methodical. It's what he deserves; he knows his place. So he stops and steps back so that all of him is in Akashi's range of sight. For a moment, Akashi looks a little unraveled, but this is all quickly reverted. He gives Midorima a cool look.

"That was appreciated, Shintarou." Akashi returns to the _shogi_ board, now perpetually in the same spot in the clubroom. "You may leave now." He begins to lay the play the pieces on the board by himself. "Thank you for not lying to me." Midorima watches quietly and leaves.

[=]

Note: I'm really disappointed that not more people have explored this pair? I think they're complicated and the type of pairing not to show their emotions...Mido is a tsun, but I don't think Akashi would really be a delicate kind of person so I don't think Mido has to deal with trying to hide his feelings...also the eyes...I enjoy these two together...sort of...


End file.
